1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning gutters on buildings and more particularly pertains to doing so without the need of ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water for cleaning gutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gutter cleaning are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the tool and system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dislodging debris in a gutter and flushing it into a downspout while being controlled from ground level.
Prior art devices for this purpose are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,267; 4,238,866; 4,319,851; 4,602,460; and 4,756,043. All of these devices are awkward to use and cause extreme fatigue to the user in attempting to hold them in position and to move them in and on the gutter to be cleaned.